


Forbidden Exploration

by JustBeStill



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bestiality?, Daryl making out with Dog, I ship these two kind of, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, hot make out sessions, i dont really know how to tag this one, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Dog accidentally kisses Daryl on his mouth one day. Daryl finds out that he kind of likes it. Title may change in the future.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Dog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden Exploration

Daryl cuddled with Dog on the couch of his home, sweaty and tired, relaxing after a long day at Hilltop. He had just returned from a supply run to get more food for him and Judith, and had to take out a few walkers along the way. 

He took off his shirt and leaned back, closing his eyes. He needed this. He deserved a break from all the action going on with the Whisperers and the communities, and he was so tired and just wanted to sleep.

Dog whined, his head in Daryl’s lap. 

Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at his pet. “What’s a matter, buddy?” He asked affectionately, scratching the animal behind his ears.

Dog suddenly jumped up and licked Daryl on the mouth, his tongue darting between his owners lips.

Daryl froze for a brief second, not expecting that reaction. Of course it was going to happen, he was Dog’s owner after all, and he knew that the animal loved him very much. 

But the thing is, he kind of liked it, too. Dog’s tongue felt nice in his mouth, and he found himself wanting more.

Dog was still trying to kiss him, whining softly. He pushed his cold nose into Daryl’s neck, panting into his skin, his breath hot and calming, and licked him just below his jugular vein. 

Daryl moaned softly as the long tongue swept over his tired body. Unable to help himself, he slowly leaned forward and kissed his pet on the mouth. It felt right to him, as sick as it had seemed at first.

His pet began licking the inside of his mouth, and Daryl wrapped his arms around Dog’s neck and explored this new territory. His body tingled with lust, and he started to grow needy for more.

Dog placed his paws on Daryl’s chest and pushed the human down onto the couch, panting heavily. The strange make-out session continued, with the animal now whining softly again as he loved his beloved owner.

Now he was licking Daryl’s face excitedly, and his human was moaning a little louder now, gently thrusting his body into Dog’s stomach. Part of him knew this was wrong, and that someone could walk in at any minute and see his display of affection, but the other part of him didn’t care. This felt too good to stop, and he couldn’t muster up enough energy to push Dog off of him, anyway. He was too exhausted.

Daryl’s eyes glazed over. This was heaven, it was pure ecstasy. He turned his head to look over at the clock by the kitchen area, and while he was reading the time, Dog started licking his cheek, his hot breath on the human’s face. 

Through the feeling of pleasure and love he was experiencing, Daryl heard the door began to open. He gasped and hurriedly pushed Dog off of him, sitting up just as Carol came in.

“Michonne needs you at Oceanside to help with training the residents there.” She said. “Are you busy?”

Daryl cleared his throat. “No, don’t have anything planned right now.” He said, internally wincing at the way his voice cracked slightly. “I can be there in fifteen minutes.”

Carol nodded. “Okay, sounds good. I’ll let you get ready.”

She turned and left the building.

Dog tried to jump back up onto Daryl’s lap, and he saw that his cock was out and stiff now.

Daryl chuckled lightly and scratched Dog behind the ears. “Maybe later, buddy.”

He stood up and stretched, grabbing his shirt and vest from the floor and putting them on. He leaned down and kissed his pet on the top of his head. 

“Be good. I’ll be back later.” 

Then he headed out the door after Carol, already looking forward to getting back home that night.


End file.
